¿Novio…? ¡Yo seré tu novio!
by Raan Asakura
Summary: Natsu no podía dormir y va a molestar a Lucy como siempre, pero ella le dice que no pueden dormir juntos. Natsu encuentra al fin una solución para esto y no es nada más ni nada menos, que... ¿Novio…? ¡Yo seré tu novio! Jajjaaja se que es un mal summry, pero créanme, les gustara! xD


Aclaración, Fairy Tail no me pertenece, sino que al señor Hiro Mashima.

Ahora si ;)

Disfruten mucho leyendo!

* * *

¿Novio…? ¡Yo seré tu novio!

Lucy estaba cansada. Por qué Natsu siempre tenía que elegir misiones tan pesadas y duras? Que él fuera un fanático por la adrenalina y un loco suicida, no la convertían a ella en lo mismo. A diferencia de él, Lucy era más normal. No tenían la misma resistencia física, ni la misma fuerza, o la ignorancia necesaria para ser tan arriesgada como él Dragón Slayer.

Llego pensando en esto a su departamento. Como lo extrañaba! Había estado casi 2 semanas fuera y lo que más necesitaba ahora era una ducha caliente y su cama.

Así fue como lo primero que hizo fue quitarse toda la ropa y meterse a la tina. Estuvo ahí alrededor de 1 hora. Que relajante podía ser un baño de agua caliente a veces…

Se puso su pijama y se acostó. Estaba muy cansada, pero aún así, no podía dormir. Se dio mil y un vueltas en la cama y aun así, no lograba conciliar el sueño. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sin poder dormir, pero ya era muy noche. De repente sintió un pequeño chillido y aire recorrer por su espalda. No lo tomo en cuenta, hasta que un gran bulto cayo de bruto a su lado, haciéndola rebotar en la cama. Lucy abrió sus ojos de golpe y se volteo a ver de qué se trataba. Su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor al ver al mago de fuego acostado a su lado y sonriéndole como si nada.

-Kyaaa! –Lucy se sentó de golpe en la cama. –Qué demonios haces aquí Natsu?! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no entres a mi casa?! Sobre todo en la noche! –gritaba furiosa la rubia.

-Supongo que el mismo número de veces que me has dicho que no entre por la ventana. –Soltaba bufón apuntando la ventana ahora abierta detrás del.

Esto era el colmo. Ciertamente, ya no podía dormir tranquila. Si no era Natsu con Happy, era Erza, Gray, Wendy, o cualquier otro mago de Fairy Tail que no conociera el concepto de privacidad. Era muy fácil, solo 10 letras, P-R-I-V-A-C-I-D-A-D. Por suerte el mago esta vez venía solo.

-Y donde dejaste a Happy? –bufo esta extrañada de la ausencia del gato azul con manías de enrollar la lengua.

-El muy traidor está durmiendo hace unos días con Wendy y Charle. –decía con un puchero. –Así que vine ya que estaba aburrido y pensé en jugar con Lucy –sonrío despreocupado como siempre.

-Y tú crees que yo soy un juguete o qué? Además, no puedes venir y meterte en mi cama en la noche como si nada! –Seguía molesta.

-Por qué…? –Decía mientras ponía un puchero infantil.

-Cómo que por qué? Tú crees que es normal?!

-No sé por qué siempre te molestas tanto, no es como si no hubiéramos dormido nunca juntos… -seguía con esa mueca infantil de disgusto.

Lucy se sonrojo al escuchar a su compañero. Cómo podía decir esas cosas de lo más normal, cualquiera lo podría escuchar. Aun que era algo difícil a las 2 de la mañana…

Comenzó a empujar al dragón slayer de la cama, aun que con pocos resultados.

-Vamos Lucy, juega conmigo! Aun que sea un rato…! –seguí el dragon. Lucy no contesto, pero luego de empujar y empujar, desistió, sabiendo que la única manera de que el chico se fuera, era acceder a jugar con él. No perdía mucho, ya que tampoco podía dormir.

Lucy saco algunas cosas y comenzaron a jugar. Un par de veces tuvo que quitarle al chico uno que otro de sus sostenes, ya que él insistía en decir que parecían parte del uniforme de un súper héroe. Estuvieron más de una hora jugando y pelando. Natsu era peor que un niño, ya que nunca se quedaba tranquilo. Ya eran cerca de las 3 y Lucy decidió que era mejor irse a dormir.

Natsu no se quería ir y Lucy no tenía ganas de comenzar otra inútil pelea para que se fuera, ya que el chico terminaría ganando. Le dejo un futón y le dijo que durmiera ahí. Ya estaba de vuelta en su cama dándole la espalda al chico.

-Apaga la luz cuando te acuestes… -dijo esta sin darse vuelta.

Natsu estaba sentado sobre sus pies en el futón mientras parecía pensar en algo. De repente dirigió su vista hacia la rubia de enfrente y le pregunto.

-Nee Luce…

-Mm..?

-Por qué te molesta tanto que durmamos juntos? –decía pensativo mientras jugaba con la almohada.

-Sigues con eso? –dijo levantando un poco la cabeza para verlo y luego volver a su posición anterior.-No es normal que un chico y una chica duerman en la misma cama siendo que no son nada… -decía con los ojos cerrados aburrida de la insistencia del chico.

-Pero somos amigos, no? Además, Happy y yo siempre dormimos juntos… -seguía muy inocente.

-Natsu, notas alguna diferencia entre Happy y yo? –pregunto tratando de que su amigo saliera de esa burbuja en la que estaba.

-Mm… See… -dijo dándole esperanzas a la chica de que por fin había entendido, pero… - Happy pesa mucho menos –dijo con su dedo en el mentón.

-NO TE METAS CON MI PESO! –grito eufóricamente. Ahora si se había volteado por completo. –No puedes dormir conmigo por qué no eres mi novio, ni nada por el estilo! Ahora si duérmete quieres! –y se tapo bruscamente con las cobijas.

Natsu pensó por un momento y volvió a hablar.

-Novio? Eso quiere decir que si yo fuera tu novio podríamos dormir juntos? –seguía curioso.

-Seee… seguro… -decía ya cansada respondiendo sin pensar.

Natsu se había callado al fin. Creyó que se había aburrido o confundido con tanta charla, pero no fue más que todo lo contrario.

Natsu se lanzo sobre la chica, quedando arriba de ella con ambos brazos a cada lado. Lucy enrojeció como tomate, pero eso no fue lo peor, si no lo que él dijo a continuación.

-Entonces… yo seré tu novio…–Dijo con una enorme sonrisa. -Déjame ser tu novio Lucy!

-…

Lucy enmudeció. Qué fuera su qué?! Este chico realmente estaba mal. Como no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

Después de despertar del shock y en un momento de cordura, trato de quitarse a su amigo de encima, pero no lo logro.

-Anda, qué dices? –decía impaciente el mata dragones, sin entender la importancia del asunto.

-Cómo que qué digo? Te das cuenta de las estupideces que estás diciendo?! –grito como un jitomate.

-Por qué estupideces? –dentro de todo, Natsu se hacia una idea de lo que era un novio en su cabeza. Mira lo había mencionado una que otra vez.

-Tú no puedes ser mi novio, nosotros somos amigos!

-Pero ahora seamos novios! Así me dejaras estar contigo sin problemas! –Natsu no podía sonreír más ampliamente, esto le parecía muy divertido.

-Claro que no! No basta con solo ser amigos, para ser novios se necesitan muchas otras cosas! –decía sonrojándose levemente.

-Cómo cuales? –pregunto.

-Como… -corrió la vista apenada- necesitas quererme… -tartamudeaba un poco a causa de la vergüenza. –Como algo más que una amiga…, es decir… -Le costaba hablar. Natsu que la hacía hablar estas cosas!

-Pero si yo ya te quiero! –grito sorprendiendo a la chica, quien no reacciono- A mí me gusta Lucy y ella es más que una amiga para mí! Es divertida, fuerte, valiente, linda, agradable y a veces un poco pervertida… -bromeo mientras hacia una mueca graciosa.

-Natsu… -la chica apenas respiraba. Todo lo que le había dicho el chico la había sorprendido a más no poder! No tenía idea de que Natsu pensara así de ella. El calor volvió a apoderarse de su rostro, sonrojándola aun más, si era eso posible todavía. –Aun así… -trato de controlar la situación -no sabrías ser un nov…

-Es cierto! –Interrumpió y sorprendió a la chica. Sus mejillas se coloraron un poco pensando en lo que iba a hacer. La verdad nunca antes lo había hecho, pero Mira había dicho que los novios debían hacerlo.

Sin permiso de nadie, tomo el rostro su amiga entre sus manos, y después de tragar pesado, unió rápidamente sus labios con los de Lucy.

Lucy abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. Qué estaba haciendo Natsu?! Él inocente y nulo sobre estos temas?! Estaba dándole… estaba dándole su primer beso!

Sintió algo extraño por dentro. Natsu se separo unos pocos centímetros de ella mirándola a los ojos. Los dos mostraban una extraña sorpresa en sus rostros. Fuera del sonrojo, era una mirada más de confusión.

Natsu estaba confundido. ¿Qué era esa extraña sensación que sintió cuando junto sus labios con los de Lucy? Era algo nuevo, algo que no había sentido antes… Nadie le había dicho que le pasaría eso.

Como siempre, dejo de pensar mucho el asunto, y casi inconscientemente, volvió a juntar sus labios con los de la rubia. Pero esta vez, Lucy respondió. Lentamente juntaban sus rostros mientras que sus ojos estaban fijos en los del otro.

Lucy sabía que era una locura, pero no podía hacer nada. Su cuerpo prácticamente se movía solo y su mente estaba muerta. Se sintió en la gloria cuando sus labios volvieron a sentir el roce de los de Natsu. Esta vez el beso duro un poco más, y ambos pudieron probar más del otro. Natsu volvió a alejarse de ella, pero ahora lo suficiente como para no volver a caer en la tentación. Parecieron caer en la cuenta de la situación en la que estaban y sus rostros se tornaron en un tono carmesí.

-E-esto… es lo que se supone…, hacen los novios… -Decía Natsu tratando de actuar normal -verdad…?

Lucy pareció entender al tiempo después, pero aun así, reacciono igual o peor que el chico.

-S-see…-agacho su vista avergonzada y sin saber que más decir.

-E-entonces… -comento de la nada Natsu. –Qué dices… -Lucy lo miro, pero no dijo nada. –Aceptas… ser mi no-… novia…?

Lucy no decía nada. No sabía que responder, ya no creí que Natsu solo estuviera jugando, pero…

-_Intentémoslo_… -dijo tan, pero tan bajo, que al chico le costó un poco escuchar, pero ella continúo. –Solo… veamos hasta donde llega esto… -dijo, tímida pero segura de su decisión mientras apartaba la mirada.

Natsu no respondió, solo se dejo caer al lado de la chica para encontrarse con la mirada de esta. Aun algo sonrojado, sonrió ampliamente como lo solía hacer, causando una tímida y pequeña sonrisa por parte de Lucy.

-Eso quiere decir que…, debo volver a hacerlo… -no siguió, ya que la chica entendió a lo que se refería.

-Solo… solo si estás seguro –dijo algo cortada –de lo que sientes por mí… -aun no muy seguro de los sentimientos del chico hacia ella.

-… Claro… -sonrío- Aun no entiendo muy bien eso de los novios, pero… -hizo una pausa -sé muy bien lo que siento por ti, Lucy… y si con esto puedo estar aun más cercan tuyo –se sonrojo –quiero descubrirlo contigo… ya que eres mi primera novia –termino con una amplia sonrisa y un rosa pálido en sus mejillas.

Lucy sonrió tan sinceramente como nunca creyó haberlo hecho en su vida. Pero Natsu agrego algo más…

-Entonces… puedo volver a…? –dijo nuevamente tímido.

-Es tu deber. –Dijo en forma de reproche, pero burlona para molestarlo, recuperando el control de la situación

-Jiji… Y aun que no lo fuera… -se acerco -es algo que enserio quiero hacer… -dijo juntando casi desesperado sus labios con los de ella.

Ambos estaban sonrojados, pero con una sonrisa mientras se besaban cada vez más intensamente. Era un beso torpe, ya que ninguno de los dos tenía experiencia, pero… nadie se quejaba.

Así fue como al rato después, se dispusieron a dormir. Aun que fue algo difícil, ya que Natsu estaba emocionado como un niño, y Lucy tuvo que luchar mucho con él para que se quedara tranquilo en la cama y se durmiera. Después de mucho esfuerzo, lo logro.

Él abrazando a SU Lucy, y ella… apoyada en el pecho de su nuevo _novio…_

No sabían cómo iba a ser desde ahora, pero… iban a averiguarlo juntos. Como novio y novia que eran.

_**Fin…**_

* * *

_Bonus:_

Al día siguiente…

El pelirosa y la rubia entraron como siempre al gremio, hasta que…

-Neee! Todos, adivinen qué? ¡Lucy y yo ahora somos novios! –grito más que emocionado hasta que recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-NATSU! –Decía peor que el cabello de Erza la pobre de Lucy, mientras que todos comenzaron a gritar y felicitar a la nueva pareja.

* * *

Jajajakjaka!

La verdad es que la idea comenzó con algo más gracioso, pero de apoco se fue poniendo muy romántico! xD

Que les parece a ustedes?

La verdad, a mí me gusto mucho como quedo, y no lo digo porque sea mi fic xDDD

Ojala se hayan divertido leyendo :D

Aprovecho de hacer propaganda a mis otros dos fics: "Miss Magnolia, Vacaciones?" y "Fairy Tail, La Historia Continua".

Con los dos se van a reír mucho, además de tener mucho romance! n.n

Espere leerlos ahí ^-^

Bye :D


End file.
